


Moving Together

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Dancing Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A look into the hottest poly relationship in New York.





	Moving Together

“Faster Tony. Move faster!” Loki says breathlessly.

“I am trying! You Norse Gods are denser than us puny mortals.

“If you don't move faster I will do it myself!”

“I'd like to watch that,” Tony says and Rhodey groans.

“Only you two could make a dance lesson sound dirty,” Rhodey says fondly as the dancing pair separate.

“It's not my fault I'm a naughty boy,” Tony says and Stephen's cloak gives the back of his head a little love tap.

“What I'm trying to figure out is how can such a great kingdom such as Asgard have such shitty music,” Quill says.

“Oh, and I suppose that the infernal racket that comes out of your Walkman is much better,” Loki says.

“Hey my music is classic,” Quill says fondly and Loki gives him a stunning smile as they start the dance lesson over Loki easily allowing Quill to take the lead.

“Okay let's see of I got it. It's a step to the right and then I slide my leg like this...of shit!” Quill yelps as they both go falling backwards and Loki ends up on the couch with Quill on top of him.

“Hey Da...oh my God what are you guys doing! I thought we had rules about appropriate behavior in the living room?” Peter shrieks covering his eyes.

“We weren't doing that! I am attempting to teach these uncoordinated men how to dance!” Loki says pushing Quill off of him and he lands on the floor in a spread of limbs.

“Why?” Harley says popping his head in from the kitchen.

“They asked,” Loki says.

“Because he implied that mortals would never be able to master it,” Tony says.

“It took Thor years to master the more delicate steps of the dance,” Loki says with a shrug as he flips off the couch.

“Maybe we need a better teacher,” Quill says and Loki stares at him in mock offense.

“Uh oh Quill you're in for it now,” Tony says after ordering FRIDAY to record everything and taking a seat with Bruce and Stephen while Rhodey pulls out his phone to record everything.

“Can you teach me?” Peter asks distracting Loki from thoughts of revenge.

“Of course Spiderling. Go change your clothes and I will restart the music,” Loki says with a fond smile and Peter rushes off to change.

“This I have to see,” Harley says and sits down between Tony and Stephen. 

“Normally this dance works best between two people of similar height…”

“So that's why Tony was horrible at it,” Rhodey says.

“Hey! I did better than you!” Tony says and Rhodey pokes him with a crutch. It figures that a week after his legs were completely fixed after a mission accident he'd need crutches again because of dancing.

“Yes, and I did better than you,” Stephen says pressing a kiss to Tony's head.

“Whatever. I bet Bruce and Peter are going to knock everyone out of the park,” Tony says.

“I don't know Tony. I'm not exactly well coordinated during normal activities. Let alone when dancing. I'll look ridiculous,” Bruce says.

“Doesn't matter if you dance like Fred Astaire or if you dance like a chicken with one foot. What matters is we're doing it together. As a family,” Tony says and they others each give him a kiss. 

“It doesn't matter if we suck. We'll still be the envy of everyone at the Maria Stark Foundation Charity Ball.”

“Hell yeah. Because we’re made up of the hottest guys this side of the milky way,” Tony says.

“No. We'll be the envy of all because we have managed to earn the love and respect of the most sought after man on Midgard,” Loki says pulling Tony off the couch and dipping him for a kiss.

“Okay, I'm ready...Not again...ugh my eyes!” Peter squeaks running from the room.

As it turns out Peter is able to learn the steps perfectly on the second try. Putting him slightly above Stephen who took three tried though his edetic memory played a big part of that.

It takes Quill four days to realize that Loki turned his hair sky blue in retrobution for the quip about his teaching ability.

All it takes a dinner, several kisses and unhindered flirting for Loki to change it back.

All in all. It was worth it in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr :) I also take requests ;)


End file.
